


First Kiss

by DawnsEternalLight



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, First Kiss, Gen, brothers picking on brothers, robins, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Damian tells Dick about his adventures in seeking redemption for the year of blood, Dick realizes that his baby brother might have actually had his first kiss. When Tim and Jason overhear the conversation, things take an interesting turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

“-then Mother and I were pulled under along with the island, and-”

“So is _that_ when you lost your tooth?”

Damian crossed his arms and shot a glare in Dick’s direction, “I already told you. That happened earlier, if you’re not going to listen I don’t know why you insist on my telling-”

Dick interrupted him, “I am listening, and I remember now. That Maya girl knocked it out, are you sure she’s not your g-”

“She is not,” Damian said pointedly, “And if you interrupt me one more time with inane questions, Grayson, I will quit this entire attempt altogether, I have other things I could be doing.”

Dick held both hands up in mock surrender, “Sorry, Little D. Continue.”

Damian nodded, “As I was saying, Mother and I were pulled under, only to be rescued by Maya and Goliath. They brought us aboard a ship where Maya gave me CPR, I don’t remember much after that until I woke up in-” Damian stopped mid-sentence as Dick suddenly jumped up to stand on the couch and look down at him, his mouth agape.

“What is it? An attack?” Damian asked.

Dick shook his head and fell back into his seat, shaking the couch, “Did you say CPR?”

“That’s what this is all about? Yes, CPR, it’s a quite common practice when someone has almost drowned.”

Dick stared at him for a moment, “Damian, do you know what that is? Or rather what it means?”

Damian’s brows quirked together in a frown, “Of course I do. Cardiopulmonary resuscitation is the act of applying chest compressions and ventilations to a person in order to either revive them or maintain viability until advanced help arrives. I thought you knew that.”

Dick turned towards him, tucking one leg under him as he did, so he’d be more comfortable facing his brother, “I didn’t mean the technique, Dami. Maya gave you your very first kiss,” he said it with growing excitement, as if it were something that Damian should have some kind of extreme reaction to.

Damian frowned at him, “CPR is not a kiss.”

The grin on Dick’s face only widened, “Her lips touched yours.”

“That dose not constitute a kiss.”

“Why are we talking about kisses?” Tim asked walking into the room carrying a steaming mug.

He took one look at Damian’s confused face and Dick’s overly excited one and frowned, “Dick, if you’re giving the kid the birds and the bees talk, let me know and I’ll leave right now.”

“Don’t bother, Drake. Mother took the liberty of giving me that particular talk before I came.”

Tim blinked at him, “Really?”

Damian shrugged, “It was part of my training. Did you have a reason to be here?”

“I was looking for Dick, but now that I’m here, I’m curious. What were you two discussing before I came in?”

Dick’s earlier excitement returned, “Damian had his first kiss.”

Tim choked into his coffee, “Excuse me? When did this happen?”

“Don’t look so stunned, Drake.”

“I wouldn’t if I didn’t find it so hard to believe, what girl would want to kiss you?”  

“His girlfriend,” Dick grinned.

Damian spun on his oldest brother, “I told you she’s not my girlfriend, Maya is-”

Jason poked his head into the room, “Did I hear the word girlfriend used alongside the Batbrat’s?”

“She is not my girlfriend,” Damian repeated as Jason stepped into the room.

Tim grinned, “Then what do you call the girl who gave you your first kiss?”

Jason whistled, taking the cushion next to Damian, “Was she hot?”

Damian glared at him, “I can only assume that your use of the term ‘hot’ is in reference to her physical beauty and not her temperature. She was pleasant enough to look at, but I don’t see what that would have to do with kissing her.”

“Kid, it has everything to do with kissing her.”

Dick reached out and tugged Damian towards him, his hands going protectively over Damian’s ears, “Don’t pollute his mind, Jason.”

Damian scowled and knocked Dick’s hands away as Tim walked over and perched on the arm of the couch next to Dick, “Are we sure we should be having this conversation?” he asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

“It doesn’t really matter, I only have vague memories of the event,” Damian frowned.

Jason frowned, “How come?”

“She gave me CPR.”

Jason scowled, “That’s not a real kiss.”

“That’s exactly what I’ve been trying to say,” Damian pointed a look at Dick.

Tim shrugged, “A kiss is a kiss, even if you don’t remember it.”

“And that’s what I’ve been trying to say. We need to do something to celebrate this occasion,” Dick said.

“It’s not an occasion if I haven’t actually kissed anyone yet,” Damian crossed his arms, “Besides, I don’t see why it’s something that needs celebrating,” he pulled a face, “I’ve never understood your fascination with girls.”  

Jason grinned, “Dick, what do you say we celebrate your idea of a first kiss, and use this opportunity to introduce the Bat brat here to why girls are so exciting?”

Dick thought on that for a moment before answering, “Only if I get to pick the place.”

“Deal. Timmers, you coming?”

Tim set his cup on the coffee table, “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

Damian looked between his brothers and sighed, “Do I even get a say in this?”

Dick grinned down at him, “Don’t worry Little D, if your anything like the rest of us, you’ll figure girls out soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that whenever Dick and Damian get together they catch each other up on all their adventures and more often than not one (or more) of the other members of the Bat family ends up wandering in and inserts themselves into the conversation.


End file.
